Beta's Life
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquel día deseó con todo su corazón ser un beta, ¡así nadie le diría qué hacer! ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa! Pero también comprendió, que un beta y un alfa nunca podrían estar juntos. USAMEX, Omegaverse. Leer aclaraciones.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Axis Power Hetalia le pertenece a estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 ** _Advertencias_** _: AU, Lime, Mpreg, Personajes OC, Omegaverse, Inspiración furtiva (?)_

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** _¡Hola a todos! Aishiteru-sama al habla luego de tanto tiempo~ me alegra regresar a esta sección con una historia que ya había pensado durante mucho tiempo, y espero que sea de su agrado. Me siento un poco nostálgica al recordar los años en que la forma de Mpreg más conocida era el de los donceles~ ¿ustedes los conocieron? Por eso, las normas y presentaciones del OV me provocan cierto conflicto, así que decidí darle una perspectiva diferente. Si lo logré, ustedes juzgarán._

 _Muchas gracias, ¡owari!_

* * *

 ** _"Beta's Life"_**

* * *

Este era un mundo Omegaverse.

Y como tal, según los que les habían enseñado la clase anterior, existían los alfas y los omegas.

Las definiciones eran muy amplias, conocerían todas conforme crecieran, pero la esencia era la misma:

Los alfas se consideraban los líderes de la sociedad, destinados a algo grandioso.

Los omegas, en cuanto a los alfas, eran sus futuras parejas y los encargados de darles descendientes.

Y… eso era todo.

 _¿En serio?_

Tal vez era muy pequeño para entenderlo pero, a diferencia de la emoción que tenían sus amigos por descubrir si eran alfas u omegas, preguntó a Miss Daisy si no podía ser otra cosa cuando fuese grande.

La profesora de su salón, quien lucía un bonito cabello rubio y una sonrisa sencilla, respondió que existía algo más…

 **Los beta.**

Con una explicación simple para su edad, dijo que eran hombres y mujeres que no tenían una pareja destinada, carecían de celos y sus instintos no estaban desarrollados.

Y una vez más, a diferencia de sus amigos que pensaron que los betas eran aburridos, él deseó algo por primera vez, con todo su corazón.

 _Quería ser un beta._

No deseaba ser un… malhumorado alfa, ni un nervioso omega; no quería ser el líder en nada, ni tampoco quedarse callado cuando dijeran algo malo.

Quería ser un beta porque, así, podría elegir cualquier cosa que le gustara, ¡nadie le diría qué hacer!

En la clase, colorearon a un alfa vestido de rey, a un omega dentro de la cocina, y a un beta con traje de oficina.

Durante el receso, le tocó perseguir a los demás porque fue el único que escribió en su gafetito 'Beta', y también fue el primero en comer el postre por haber ganado.

Al volver del _kindergarden_ , tomó la gorra de plumas del abuelo, el mandil de su abuela, la bata blanca de papá y la sartén de mamá; usando todos los accesorios, salió corriendo al patio a imaginar que era un brujo alquimista en busca de aventuras, dispuesto a combatir con el sartén o a cocinar sin mancharse gracias al mandil.

Cuando fue la hora del baño, aterrorizó a todos sus patitos de hule convirtiéndose en un temible calamar gigante.

Cuando fue la hora del cuento para dormir, se incluyó en la historia como un bailarín de salsa que combatía contra el crimen.

Y esa noche, en medio de sus almohadas de ositos, soñó que era un conejito saltando en la tierra de los malvaviscos.

Podía ser cualquier cosa, ¡sería cualquier cosa que quisiera!

Alejandro Rodríguez, hijo de un alfa y una omega, decidió que sería un beta.

¡Escogería en todo! Si no era un alfa, nadie le diría qué estudiar o con quien casarse; si no era un omega, nadie le ordenaría quedarse en casa y tener bebés. Si era un beta, podría elegir qué perro tener, si quería una casa grande o pequeña, si usaría su chamarra del Capitán América o la de gatitos, si casarse con un hombre o una mujer, ¡tal vez hasta no casarse!

Todo sería perfecto.

… pero conforme creció, supo que le costaría más trabajo del que pensó.

— ¡Alex, me gustas mucho! ¡S-Seamos novios, por favor!

Tenía 12 años, y cuando escuchó la pregunta, casi hacía que soltara su cajita de leche por la impresión.

Alfred F. Jones era su mejor amigo. Se conocieron al entrar a la _Elementary School_ , y desde entonces fueron inseparables: si él era el capitán del barco, su amigo era el primer oficial; si él era un una flor saltarina, el otro era el arbolito que bailaba a su lado; si él era el pan, Jones era la mantequilla. Así de importante era su amistad.

Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— ¡P-Por favor, estemos juntos por siempre! — que lo mirara con tanta determinación era aún más extraño — Yo te cuidaré, te trataré bien, te daré todo lo que necesitas, ¡desde el primer momento supe que eras mi destinado…!

¿Su qué…?

— Espera, espera — lo interrumpió sin mucho tacto, así era él — ¿Soy tu qué?

— ¡Mi destinado! — dijo como lo más obvio — Una pareja que está unida por el destino, que se casará y tendrá hijos, ¡estoy seguro que tú y yo lo somos!

 _Esto era… molesto…_

— Yo no creo eso — volvió a sorber leche de su pajilla restándole importancia a esas palabras.

— Pero lo sabe todo el mundo: alfas y omegas tienen una pareja. Lo saben en cuanto la ven, y tú y yo lo somos.

— Esas son historias tontas que nos cuentan para asustarnos — debía tener cierta paciencia con el asunto, sus padres le habían dicho que estaba bien que deseara ser un beta, pero que muchos de sus compañeros no estaban listos para pensar que podían elegir — ¿No te gustaría conocer más personas? Tener otros amigos, compañeros interesantes, personas lindas.

— No necesito nada de eso, te tengo a ti.

¿Lo tenía? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin preguntarle siquiera?

Eso era lo que odiaba de los alfas y los omegas.

Ninguno se detenía a pensar lo que querían los demás.

— ¡Seamos novios! — se sentía realmente molesto, pero era difícil ser duro con Alfred cuando sonreía de ese modo. Siempre había sido su debilidad, más no cedería esta vez — Nos iremos conociendo muy bien, y cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos y seremos felices~

— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? — que asintiera enérgicamente solo hizo que suspirara de cansancio. Tener compañeros ingenuos era desesperante, y más cuando ya se había dado cuenta de lo torcido del asunto — ¿No te gustaría hacer más?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— No sé, tal vez viajar o estudiar y ser alguien importante.

— ¡Ah, eso! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Seré un gran científico, iré a las estrellas y veré el mundo~ — y en ese momento sonrió… de una manera que le dio escalofrío por lo radiante y segura que fue — Tú mientras tanto, te quedarás en casa: cocinarás, limpiarás la casa, lavarás la ropa, y cuidarás de nuestros niños…

… ¿eso era todo?

 _Puta mierda._

¿Eso era todo lo que veía en él? ¿Un cocinero, un sirviente? ¿Una… cosa que sólo sabía parir bebés?

Por esto odiaba a los alfas y a los omegas.

Detestaba ese mundo donde su vida era decidida sin preguntar, a pesar de que nadie sabía todavía qué era. Hasta que tuvieran 15 años se notaba si eran alfas, betas u omegas, pero Alfred… su mejor amigo, en quien confiaba y jugaba por todas partes… ya había establecido que estarían juntos, y él encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes, totalmente alejado de sus sueños.

No quería…

— No, no… ¡NO! — esa última negación la dijo tan alto que su amigo se sorprendió y la clase quedó en silencio — Yo NO soy tu destinado, ¡yo NO tengo ningún destinado! ¡Yo decidiré con quien quiero estar! ¡Nadie me dirá qué debo hacer!

— P-Pero yo te quie…

— ¡No lo digas! — lo interrumpió tan tajantemente, que pudo ver más de esa sorpresa… y del dolor en su confusión — ¡No quiero oírte! No voy a ser tu novio ni el novio de nadie, yo decidiré cuando y con quien, ¡decidiré cada cosa sobre mi vida sin que tú ni nadie me detenga!

Alfred… no era el problema… pero lo hirió, lo supo perfectamente cuando su amigo se fue corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Varios de sus compañeros lo vieron mal; algunas niñas fueron tras Jones para consolarlo, mientras que el resto comenzó a insultarlo, incluso a empujarlo por esa 'basura' de elegir su destino. Decían que se creía mejor que los demás, pero que al final sería un lastimoso omega que suplicaría por ser penetrado…

Todos ahí crecieron con las historias de los alfas, betas y omegas, con los roles de cada uno dentro de su sociedad, así que escuchar a alguien desear ser 'poco sobresaliente' como un beta, era incomprensible… entendía en cierto punto que, a partir de ese día, su vida escolar sería difícil.

Y vaya que lo fue…

Entre las burlas y los golpes, de un trato diferente incluso de los profesores que duplicaron sus horas en la clase de salud para que 'comprendiera los roles de cada género', nada fue más doloroso que alejarse de Alfred.

Fue algo implícito de ambos, producto de una coordinación natural… más el dolor estaba ahí, acompañado de profunda resignación.

…

Aunque durante el último día de clases, en que finalmente se despedirían para pasar al _High School_ , tuvieron un acercamiento. O mejor dicho, no hubo manera de evitarlo cuando los médicos acudieron a hacerles sus exámenes de género, donde sabrían su papel en el mundo y tener el periodo de vacaciones de verano para acostumbrarse un poco, ya que en el _High School_ debían tener sus precauciones porque las hormonas eran más peligrosas que cualquier cosa.

Ese día separaron a los hombres de las mujeres, y aun cuando el examen físico era en una sala grande, el diagnóstico se los entregaban en un sobre cerrado, libres para abrirlo ahí mismo con sus amigos o en casa.

Ahí fue donde Jones y él se acercaron. El rubio iba delante de él, se notaba que estaba sumamente nervioso porque tenía las orejas rojas y su gracioso rulo de cabello caído, así que trató… de ser amable… o algo así.

— Estarás bien — se… sorprendió un poco de que volteara tan de repente y lo viera confundido con sus grandes ojos azules — Sea cual sea el resultado, seguirás siendo tú…

— ¡A-Alex…! ¿E-Estás hablando conmigo? — no era extraña la pregunta, no se habían hablado en lo que restaba del semestre.

— Claro que sí, ni modo que con la pared… — hacía tanto que no se dirigían la palabra, era una sensación nostálgica — Siempre serás Alfred, no dejes que nada cambie eso.

Pero… se sorprendió aún más, ya que su Jones sonrió un tanto triste, incluso asustado… y cuando lo volvió a mirar, el escalofrío en su espalda fue demasiado fuerte.

— No estoy preocupado por mis resultados.

… quizá supo exactamente lo que pensaba, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo…

Él… seguía enamorado, ¿cierto? Aun con lo que pasó, seguía mirándolo y guardando una esperanza de estar juntos porque eran 'destinados', algo que solo sucedería si fuesen un alfa y un omega.

Pero si no, si resultaba ser un beta, ¿lo dejaría ir? ¿No haría nada porque 'así debía ser'?

 _Si fuese el caso, quizá no lo amaba tanto como creyó._

Entonces llegó su turno.

Su amigo pasó con el médico de la cortina 3, y él con el siguiente.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, pero decidió que fuese lo que fuese, él haría lo que quisiera con su vida. Nadie lo iba a encerrar en una casa por ser un omega, a imponerle agresividad por ser alfa, o a menospreciarlo por ser beta.

No dejaría que nadie pasara por encima de él.

…

Y luego de un largo rato, le entregaron el tan esperado sobre de color crema y sello rojo.

Era ridículo pensar que todo su futuro se decidiría por lo que había ahí. Todos eran idiotas si se dejaban llevar por ello.

Salió, y afuera muchos grupitos compartían entre sus miembros los resultados: unos vitoreaban de felicidad, otros sonreían, unos más lloraban y se consolaban.

 _Todo esto era mierda._

Él abrió el sobre hasta casa, junto con sus padres que le demostraban su apoyo incondicional.

— Pase lo que pase, nosotros te amamos — le decía dulcemente su madre omega — Sabes que te apoyamos en todo.

— Eres mi hijo, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, sé que lo lograrás — ese característico orgullo alfa se notaba en su padre — No tengas miedo, todo estará bien.

Y a la cuenta de '3', deshizo el sello y comenzó a leer el papel.

…

…

Era un beta.

Si existía algo como la felicidad y la plenitud, debía decir que lo sintió en aquel momento cuando leyó esas palabras, ¡siempre quiso ser un beta! ¡Desde que supo qué eran, quiso serlo! Alguien que podía ser libre sin que la sociedad le dijera que estaba mal, sin que nadie pudiese imponerle pareja y familia, ¡con todas las posibilidades frente a él!

Gritó, brincó, dio vueltas por toda la casa; le dijo al mundo que él, Alejandro Rodríguez, era un beta, ¡y estaba tan feliz!

… en ese momento, no pensó en nadie más que en sí mismo.

No se dio cuenta hasta la noche que le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono.

Era de Alfred, algo que no había sucedido en meses, más no podía fingir que era simple coincidencia.

 _Tal vez era el momento de despedirse definitivamente._

'—Hola.'

Era lo único que decía… era para abrir una conversación, y por el tiempo del mensaje, supo que lo tuvo horas esperando.

No quería ser cruel, no lo merecía.

'—Hey —' escribió rápidamente, ya que Jones estaba en línea '— Lamento haber contestado hasta ahora, estaba ocupado.'

'— ¿Qué dicen tus resultados?' — eso era… bastante directo, algo que no acostumbraba. Así que esto debía ser importante para él… '— Soy un alfa.'

…

'—Soy un beta.'

… esa fue la última vez que tuvo contacto con su amigo…

No se vieron durante las vacaciones de verano, ni entraron en el mismo _High School_ , tampoco coincidieron en sitios públicos a pesar de que no vivían muy lejos.

No se atrevió a buscarlo, ni Jones a él. Estaba implícito, fue un acuerdo natural lleno de resignación.

 _Un alfa y un beta no tenían nada que hacer juntos._

Jones creía en esas historias hermosas en que un alfa encontraba a su omega destinado, manifestándose por un vínculo que sentirían en cuanto se vieran y que resultaría en una pareja feliz, llena de niños jugando por todas partes. Recordaba de pequeños cómo dibujaba una casa grande, con árboles y un jardín enorme para jugar futbol americano, un estacionamiento para dos autos y las flores cerca de la barda.

 _Él no podía darle nada de eso. Su omega destinado sí._

Además, en dado caso que un alfa se emparejara con un beta, era difícil la concepción. Se necesitaban tratamientos de fertilidad, de hormonas, y bastante paciencia; eso hasta que llegara el omega correspondiente y despojara al beta de lo que pensó suyo.

 _No le pasaría a él, ni a Alfred._

…

Pensar en eso le parecía… muy lejano y cercano a la vez.

Estaba sentado en el comedor de su departamento, en el tercer piso, mirando por la gran ventana adornada con cortinas beige que apenas se movían por la brisa de la tarde.

Si miraba a su alrededor y pensaba en ello, también podía sonreír, sorprendido de la ironía de la vida.

Fue cuando tenía 25 años que regresó de un largo viaje por el mundo.

No fue sencillo, tuvo que trabajar muchísimo, buscar las mejores ofertas y sobrevivir con lo básico, pero cumplió su sueño de viajar a varias partes del mundo con su cámara: México, Brasil, Argentina, España, Rusia, Marruecos…

Había visto tanto, conocido a tantas personas y probó tantas comidas… regresó maravillado e inspirado, pues su profesión era precisamente la de fotógrafo y había ganado diversos premios por sus diversas tomas bajo la convicción de mostrárselas a todos, así apreciarían el increíble mundo que los esperaba.

Se quedó unos días con sus padres antes de rentar un departamento, era momento de ponerse serio y volver a llenar las arcas de dinero~ para ello enviaba sus fotografías a las editoriales o cumplía encargos, lo que finalmente le daba una buena remuneración.

Podía verlo todavía, ese justo momento en que él estaba en ese mismo sitio, pero de noche, con la lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Se disponía a dormir luego de tomar un buen café y cenar, más el timbre de la puerta sonó cuando el reloj marcaba las 23:14.

¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

 _Si lo pensaba de nuevo, quizá entonces sabía también la respuesta._

Abrió.

…

Habían pasado demasiados años, pero era imposible no reconocer esos ojos azules ocultos tras unos lentes y el cabello rubio con el gracioso rulo caído… aunque agregando la chaqueta de aviador, el traje de oficina y todas esas gotas de lluvia escurriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba… en blanco… no podía pensar, y a la vez, tenía demasiadas preguntas qué hacer… no comprendía cómo, después de tanto, Alfred estaba ahí, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? Más su temblor hizo que reaccionara.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! — lo jaló del brazo e hizo que entrara. No le tomó importancia a las huellas mojadas que dejaba en la alfombra — ¡No te muevas! Te traeré una toalla.

Fue rápidamente por una, incluso sacó montones de ropa en medio de su confusión, pero volvió con él y se lo echó en la cabeza, comenzando a secar.

…

No había dicho nada, y él no tenía idea de qué decir…

Ahí estaba Alfred F. Jones, su amigo de infancia con el que perdió comunicación desde los 15 años, y que el último mensaje que intercambiaron fue sobre los resultados de sus exámenes de género.

No tenía sentido, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

— Mañana me caso.

… detuvo los movimientos de sus manos, tratando de… comprender lo que acababa de decir.

El vacío en su estómago… nunca hubiese creído que era capaz de experimentar semejante opresión de golpe.

Hubiese querido gritar… pero fue imposible.

Después de todos esos años, ¿era tan importante para él decírselo personalmente?

— A-Ah — tenía que… responder algo, ¡tenía que decir algo, maldita sea! ¡Debía reaccionar! — Eh… y-yo no sé qué…

— O mejor dicho, iba a casarme mañana — su tono de voz era ahora más varonil, un poco gruesa y más tranquila. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo al notarlo fue de escalofrío, pero su sonrisa de pesar… no comprendía nada — No pude hacerlo.

— Alfred — lo llevó al sillón e hizo que se sentara, colocándose a su altura frente a él — No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices…

— Sí… sí, lo siento, no tienes ni idea y aun así yo…

Fue cuando levantó la mirada hacia él.

…

Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos azules, y mucho menos esa mirada llena de brillo que solo le dedicaba a él. La recordaba de niños, cuando quería hacerlo cómplice de alguna travesura o al pedirle algo muy especial.

¿Qué esperaba, luego de tantos años sin verse ni tener la más mínima comunicación? ¿Qué sentido tenía estar ahí, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa?

— Era… cierto lo que decían, Alex — su voz gangosa podía ser por el frío de la lluvia, o por estar a punto de llorar… — Existen los destinados… yo encontré el mío hace poco, ¡lo supe de inmediato! Solo nos cruzamos por la calle, nos miramos por un instante y… ahí estaba, éramos el uno para el otro.

… Jones siempre creyó en esas historias, se alegraba por él que hubiese experimentando lo que tanto esperó.

— No perdimos tiempo para reunirnos y contarnos todo, ¡era perfecto! Cada sonrisa, cada momento juntos… nunca sentí algo parecido, excepto cont…

Se abstuvo de decirlo, y le alegró, así era menos doloroso.

— Le pedí al mes que se casara conmigo, y ya teníamos todo, mañana era el gran día pero… fui a casa de mis padres a recoger unas cosas, y fue…

— ¿Qué pasó entonces?

— Te vi…

...

— Lo sé, suena tan mal como parece, pero te vi por esa vieja avenida en que solíamos andar en bicicletas, y simplemente te seguí… no tenía idea de que habías regresado, solo sabía de ti por los artículos donde exhibían tu trabajo — lo vio sonreír, limpiándose el rostro antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran y empañaran sus anteojos, pero pareció inútil — Siempre dijiste que querías decidir sobre tu vida, ¡y has hecho tanto! Todos esos premios, todas esas fotografías… los sitios increíbles que has visto… apuesto que si hubieses sido un omega, lo habrías hecho de todas formas.

¿En qué momento había tomado su rostro entre las manos? ¿Cuándo fue que Jones lo sujetó con tanta aprehensión que no quería alejarse ni un poco?

— Yo iba a cumplir con mi destino mañana, tendría esa casa que siempre quise con el omega que me correspondía pero… te vi… y ya no pude… no puedo hacerlo… — las lágrimas que derramó con ese gesto de dolor y amor, con la sensación de ser un niño que rogaba atención y afecto… — Te amo, desde que era pequeño lo he hecho… no puedo casarme con mi omega, ¡solo te quiero a ti!

¿Cómo podía estar por encima del destino? Él, un simple beta que solo se había concentrado en su vida sin reparar en los demás.

— ¡E-Está bien si no quieres nada conmigo! Es estúpido de mi parte venir sin más, esperar que me correspondas luego de que no nos hemos visto por tantos años, ¡seguramente tienes demasiado que hacer en tu vida! No hay espacio para mí, no estás interesado en saber nada de mí, ¡pero quiero estar cerca, por favor! Seamos amigos, compañeros, colegas, ¡lo que decidas, pero déjame estar contigo!

¿Cuánto tiempo había sufrido Alfred esperando este momento?

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado él para que ese tonto alfa se diera cuenta que no importaba el género ni el destino?

Tal vez lo mismo que Alfred, porque ahora lo abrazaba tan fuerte que quería fundirlo en su cuerpo, hacerse uno por ese gesto y por los besos que llegaron uno tras otro, en medio de lágrimas y de risas, de movimientos torpes mientras se quitaban la ropa y llegaban a la habitación.

Esperaron demasiado por hacerse uno, en la conexión más natural y placentera que jamás sintió antes. Aquello no era solo sexo, ni siquiera significaba tanto al ser la primera vez que alguien se abría paso en su interior, sino la complementación que esperaron por años; por las caricias, los gemidos, los besos y promesas de amor entre susurros tiernos y miradas lascivas.

Porque al fin habían decidido estar juntos.

…

…

Era irónico si lo pensaba a esas alturas, sentado en el mismo comedor y mirando por la misma ventana el paisaje citadino, donde las lluvias continuaban por la época de verano.

Tal vez aquello se debió al destino, pero ahora más que nunca creía que los anhelos y los esfuerzos de ambos llevaron a la inequívoca decisión de estar juntos, importando nada lo que sus géneros les dictaban.

Sonreía, aunque con cierta nostalgia por el paisaje.

Sería una lástima no volver a contemplar esa vista…

— ¡Aleeeeeex! — de pronto era efusivamente abrazado por la espalda. De no ser por el respaldo de la silla, tal vez hubiese muerto de asfixia — Mi lindo Alex, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sienteeeees?

— Estoy perfectamente, no tienes que preguntarlo a cada minuto del día~ — acarició las manos que descansaban en su pecho — Mejor dicho, ¿cómo estás tú? Parece que vas a sufrir un ataque~

— Puede ser, estoy agotado — dramáticamente se recargó más en él — No creí que una mudanza fuera tan complicada, ya llevamos días guardando cosas y parece que nunca terminaremos.

— Bueno, si lo dices por tu colección de cómics y de vasos conmemorativos de los estrenos que has ido a ver, por supuesto que nunca se acaba~

— Jah, lo dice quien tiene mazo para cocinar ostras~

Rieron un poco y logró ladear el rostro, besándolo con lenta profundidad mientras sentía que sus manos bajaban un poco más.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — acariciaba cariñosamente su vientre de 5 meses, redondo y cálido, oculto tras una camiseta de Iron Man que le compró en una convención — ¿No has tenido ninguna molestia?

— Me siento de maravilla — sonrió tierno, dejando que sus manos viajaran por toda la zona. Sentía a su bebé emocionado por el contacto de su padre, y eso también lo ilusionaba — Tomé una siesta luego de desayunar, me arrullé por el aroma de naranja que dejaste en tu almohada~

— Wo, eso sí que es tierno~ me hubiera gustado verlo y tomarte muchas fotitos lindas.

— ¿Eres alguna clase de acosador?~

— Por supuesto que sí~ pero solo contigo y mi bebé~

Ahora tenía 28 años, 3 de casado con Alfred y 5 meses de embarazo luego de un tratamiento de fertilidad que duró apenas 2 meses. Mañana vendría el camión de mudanza para ir a su nueva casa, una que quedaba a media distancia del trabajo de ambos, y cerca de aquella avenida donde solían pasear en bicicleta.

Era bastante irónico si lo pensaba.

— Bebé~ — deshizo el abrazo y se arodilló frente a él para recargar suavemente la mejilla en su vientre. Eso sí que era tierno — ¿Estás despierto? ¿Te gustaría que te contara un cuento? La historia de cómo tu mamá y yo nos conocimos~

— Ha escuchado eso miles de veces — sonrió divertido, acariciando su cabello — Lo vas a aburrir.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Nada es más increíble que una historia de amor~ sobre todo una que venció todos los obstáculos.

Eso era verdad.

Se permitió sonreír más, incluso reír por la forma en que… su esposo narraba ese cuento, agregando superhéroes, villanos, mundos mágicos y estrellas de la muerte.

Todo esto solo era prueba de que ambos lo habían decidido así.

Y era feliz.

Realmente feliz.


End file.
